01 Października 2011
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Komitet Wyborczy SLD;2.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP;3.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość; 4.Komitet Wyborczy PSL; STEREO 06:10 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Polska jest Najważniejsza;2.KW Nowa Prawica-Janusz Korwin-Mikke;3.Komitet Wyborczy PPP-Sierpień 80;4.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota; STEREO 06:25 Tropiciele zagadek - Zagadka ośmiu butów, odc. 24 (The Eight Shoes Mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Marta mówi! - Na farmie, odc. 5 (Martha down on the farm); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - 9.03, 9.12; Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:05 Orlik w grze; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Musica, odc. 15 (Musica); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Kłopotliwy pryszcz, odc. 5 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Bernard i Bianka (Rescuers) 74'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1977); reż.:Wolfgang Reitherman, Art Stevens; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Teraz Miki! - Sweter Pluta, odc. 17 (Pluto's Sweater); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Jak to działa - odc. 4; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Tylko Grace (Falling for Grace (aka East Broadway)) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Fay Ann Lee; wyk.:Fay Ann Lee, Gale Harold, Ken Leung aktor, Christine Baranski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13 - txt str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Pogodni - odc. 59; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Nowa Prawica-Janusz Korwin-Mikke;2.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość;3.Komitet Wyborczy PSL;4.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota;5.Komitet Wyborczy SLD;6.KW Polska jest Najważniejsza;7.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP;8.Komitet Wyborczy PPP-Sierpień 80 txt str.777; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:35 Rezydencja - odc. 9 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Rezydencja - odc. 10 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Rezydencja - odc. 11 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Wysiadywanie jaj, odc. 10 (Hatching an Egg); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) - txt str.777 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Karen Allen, Alfred Molina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Męska rzecz... - Miłość z przedszkola (Keinohrhasen) - txt str.777 111'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Til Schweiger; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Nora Tschirner, Matthias Schweighöfer, Alwara Hoefels; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Pogodni - odc. 60; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 1/7 (ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:John Alexander; wyk.:Julie Graham, Max Beesley, Paterson Joseph, Zoe Tapper, Phillip Rhys; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 2/7 (ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 4 (Preggers); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 5 / 10 (Orangutan diary - ep. 5 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Komitet Wyborczy SLD;2.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP;3.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość; 4.Komitet Wyborczy PSL; STEREO 07:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Nowa Prawica-Janusz Korwin-Mikke;2.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota;3.Komitet Wyborczy PPP-Sierpień 80; 4.KW Polska jest Najważniejsza; STEREO 07:50 Świat się kręci; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 16 Mewa w szoku (Elias ep. Make far sjokk); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 17 Niedziela (Elias ep. Sondag); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 31 Zastępstwo (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La nouvelle); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają: "Gedeon"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 623 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 624 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (28) gość: Tamara Arciuch; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1887; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 33 "Trudne decyzje" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (69); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Hity Kabaretowego Klubu Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Polska jest Najważniejsza;2.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość;3.KW Nowa Prawica-Janusz Korwin-Mikke;4.Komitet Wyborczy PSL;5.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota;6.Komitet Wyborczy PPP-Sierpień 80; 7.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP;8.Komitet Wyborczy SLD txt str.777; STEREO 17:45 Pogodni - odc. 59; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 16; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 16; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Dolny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Dzikie karty; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kino relaks - Chłopaki nie płaczą - txt str.777 92'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Cezary Pazura, Michał Milowicz, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Monika Ambroziak, Magdalena Mazur, Anna Mucha, Wojciech Klata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pogodni - odc. 60; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zły syn (Bad Son) 83'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Neill Fearnley; wyk.:Ben Cotton, Catherine Dent, Paul Jarrett, Marilyn Norry; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Chłopaki nie płaczą 92'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Cezary Pazura, Michał Milowicz, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Monika Ambroziak, Magdalena Mazur, Anna Mucha, Wojciech Klata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Kopciuszek odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kopciuszek odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07.45 Studio wyborcze sejm 08.05 Studio wyborcze senat 08.15 Pomysł na weekend 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:37 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08.45 Cukierenka dziadka Benka - program dla dzieci 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:53 Pogodni - odc. 58; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 36 (odc. 36); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:16 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 60; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Studio wyborcze sejm 17.10 Studio wyborcze senat 17.30 Fascynujące Śląskie 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Program rozrywkowy 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności - pora na kulturę 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Studio wyborcze sejm 19.40 Studio wyborcze senat 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 5; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Jak zostać miliarderem? (Who wants to be a bilionaire? Qui veut gagner des milliards); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 W imię ich matek - Historia Ireny Sendlerowej (W imię ich matek - Historia Ireny Sendlerowej); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Polska (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:01 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:28 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:05 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 5; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Tu kultura - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:07 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:05 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 5; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:33 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:29 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 36 (odc. 36); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:41 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:51 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (6, 7) - serial animowany 08.10 Pies Huckleberry (20, 21) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (27) - serial animowany 09.10 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (5) - serial animowany 09.40 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (137) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (4) - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Boskie sekrety siostrzanego stowarzyszenia Ya-Ya - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 15.00 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 16.00 Garfield - komedia, USA 2004 17.45 Kabareton 2011 (16, 17) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (40) - serial komediowy 20.00 Speed - niebezpieczna szybkość - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 22.30 Jackass: Numer dwa - komedia, USA 2006 00.30 Morderca znad Green River - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (4) - program krajoznawczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1478, 1479) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Układ warszawski (4) - serial kryminalny 13.35 Ugotowani 2 (3) - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 15.40 Prosto w serce (134, 135) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (4) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! 4 - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Legalna blondynka 2 - komedia, USA 2003 23.40 Ring - horror, USA/Japonia 2002 02.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.15 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:35 Gość Wydarzeń 4:45 To był dzień 5:35 To był dzień na świecie 6:00 Ręce, które leczą 6:30 V-Max 7:00 Digimon Odcinek: 7 7:30 Digimon Odcinek: 8 8:00 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 9:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 27 9:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 28 10:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 29 10:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 30 11:00 Galleo Odcinek: 236 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 306 13:00 V-Max 13:30 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 14:30 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej 15:00 Orlen Wisła Płock - HCM Constanţa 16:55 PSY - zmiana Pana Odcinek: 4 17:55 Kataklizm w Japonii oczami świadków 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 238 20:00 Szalona odwaga 22:25 Kroniki Andrzeja Grabowskiego z Alwernii Odcinek: 4 23:25 Król smoków 1:30 Koszmary wojny 3:25 TV market 3:40 To był dzień 4:30 To był dzień na świecie 4:54 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 MdM Odcinek: 18 6:45 Dom Odcinek: 7 8:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 9:30 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 4 10:30 Fraglesy Odcinek: 11 11:00 Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka 12:45 Asterix w Brytanii 14:30 Drużyna Tygrysów - Góra Tysiąca Smoków 16:30 7 kransoludków - historia prawdziwa 18:30 Tom i Jerry 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 19 19:30 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 19 20:00 Czas zemsty 22:00 Miami Medical Odcinek: 4 23:00 Wyścig z czasem Odcinek: 4 0:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 1:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 2:00 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:15 We dwoje Odcinek: 2 6:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 8 6:50 Mango - Telezakupy 8:55 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 9:50 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 10:20 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 3 10:50 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 7 11:25 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 8 11:55 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 9 12:25 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 10 12:55 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 11 13:25 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 12 13:50 Columbo Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 15:45 Niania Odcinek: 64 Sezon: 5 16:15 Niania Odcinek: 65 Sezon: 5 16:45 Bez śladu Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 17:40 Uczciwy przekręt Odcinek: 4 18:35 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 19:30 Miłość jak narkotyk 21:35 Pieniądze to nie wszystko 23:45 Ostatni samuraj 2:45 Arkana magii 4:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata - mecz fazy grupowej 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 15:30 Magazyn golfowy 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: FC Barcelona - Chambéry Savoie HB 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata - mecz fazy grupowej: Anglia - Szkocja 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata - mecz fazy grupowej: Anglia - Szkocja 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Tytan AZS Częstochowa - Jastrzębski Węgiel 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Tytan AZS Częstochowa - Jastrzębski Węgiel 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy 1:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Gaude Mater 2011 - Koncert Inauguracyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Krzysztof Penderecki - Sinfonietta per archi; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Koncert na flet i harfę C-dur KV 299 Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dokument tygodnia - Księżyc, morze, nastrój - film o Bronisławie Malinowskim (The moon, the sea, the mood) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); reż.:Philipp Mayrhofer, Christian Kobald; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny - txt str.777 89'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksandra Śląska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zdzisław Kozień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Siódma pieczęć (Sjunde inseglet, Det aka The Seventh Seal) 92'; dramat kraj prod.Szwecja (1956); reż.:Ingmar Bergman; wyk.:Gunnar Bjornstrand, Max Von Sydow, Bengt Ekerot; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Szkoła podstawowa czyli wykształciuchy 37'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Zygadło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Damy radę! - piosenki Lecha Janerki (44. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki Kraków 2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Terytoria; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 92, cz.1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Obrazek pouczający - Czarna godzina; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 92, cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Powróćmy jak za dawnych lat - Wieczór 1; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 92, cz.3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Dziewczyna i gołębie 46'; film TVP; reż.:Barbara Sass - Zdort; wyk.:Leszek Herdegen, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Andrzej Seweryn, Karol Gruza, Andrzej Mellin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Koryfeusz Muzyki Polskiej - koncert galowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:45 Boso, ale na rowerze (De helaasheid der dingen / Misfortunates) 104'; komediodramat kraj prod.Belgia, Holandia (2009); reż.:Felix Van Groeningen; wyk.:Kenneth Vanbaeden, Valentijn Dhaenens, Koen De Graeve, Pauline Grossen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Legendy Jazzu - Latynoski Jazz - Eddie Palmieri and Dave Valentin (Latin Jazz - Eddie Palmieri and Dave Valentin); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Legendy Jazzu - Jazz Masters 2006 - Tony Bennett, Chick Corea and Ray (Jazz Masters 2006 - Tony Bennett, Chick Corea and Ray); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kino nocne - Opowieści o zwyczajnym szaleństwie (Pribehy obycejneho silenstvi) 108'; komediodramat kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Petr Zelenka; wyk.:Ivan Trojan, Zuzana Sulajova, Miroslav Krobot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Max Tundra w CDQ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 01.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 44; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Ex Libris - 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o kruku: Skaza odmieńca - txt str.777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 W biegu za życiem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Henryk Jantos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 W morzu tajemnic - Zagadkowy wrak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 W Rogatywce i Tygrysiej skórze; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Lubach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Pole chwały; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Hubal - txt str.777 126'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.:Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Stanisław Niwiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Emil Karewicz, Jan Stawarz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Bolesław Idziak, Jerzy Korsztyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 44; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Ex Libris - 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Komunikaty Wojenne - Komunikaty wojenne 29; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Polska i świat w reportażu - "Inny Pińsk"; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Rzeka usłużna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 1/3 - txt str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Bohdan Stupka, Małgorzata Foremniak, Jerzy Trela, Marina Aleksandrowa, Ewa Wiśniewska, Anna Dymna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zaskakujący wybuch polskiej tolerancji; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 01.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Transport do nikąd; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Ex Libris - 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 44; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Sól ziemi czarnej 99'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Englert, Jerzy Bińczycki, Jerzy Cnota, Wiesław Dymny, Bernard Krawczyk, Andrzej Wilk, Antoni Zwyrtek, Izabella Kozłowska, Jerzy Łukaszewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nieobecny, poległ na polu chwały; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Widok z dziesiątego piętra; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 01.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 266* Nadzwyczajni i zwyczajni; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 267* Tajemnicze poszukiwania; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 268* Wolny; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 269* Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 270* Kłopotliwe pieniądze; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o żubrze: cywilizowanie dzikości - txt str.777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 5/13 - Smutni - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 7/18* - Podwójny Nelson; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 45 - Cena prawdy - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 448 - Ostatni raz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 43 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (116); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - P jak Potem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL (56); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 836; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Komeda - muzyczne ścieżki życia (.) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska, Szwajcaria (2009); reż.: Claudia Buthenhoff-Duffy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W puszczach Kanady; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13* - Pierwsze uderzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 21:35 Kino Mistrzów - Pogoda na jutro - txt str.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Roma Gąsiorowska, Maciej Stuhr, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Opole na bis - "Panna, madonna, legenda tych lat (...)"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 836; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W puszczach Kanady; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Ranczo - odc. 43* - Agent; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (116); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 448 - Ostatni raz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Jak narkotyk 134'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Igor Przegrodzki, Andrzej Wichrowski, Jerry Flynn, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Mariusz Bonaszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:40 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Sekrety natury 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 10.30 Muzyczny Relaks 11.25 Sindbad 11.55 Emil z Loenebergi 12.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 13.25 Żyć jak milioner 13.55 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląlskich Szlagierów 15.20 Bonanza 16.25 Propozycje do VIPO 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.20 Tonące miasto 21.10 Na tropie zbrodni 21.40 Film TVS 23.00 Film erotyczny 01.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 01.40 Propozycje do VIPO 01.55 Shabaash India 02.20 Prekursorzy 02.50 W świecie nauki 03.20 Muzyczny Relaks 04.10 VIPO 05.00 Propozycje do VIPO 05.12 Short - świat w pigułce